Changing Fate
by Goodgirl15
Summary: What happens if Ichigo's hollow had been a little nicer after being defeated? Well Ichigo is about to find out. He decides that his inner hollow deserves one more chance, but how will this change his fate in the coming war against Aizen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Author's Note: This is my first story so be nice. I know that this chapter goes a little fast, but I wanted to get to rest of the story. And Hichigo is out of character, so you have been warned. This story follows the main plot with changes, and this story assumes you know it. It takes place right after Ichigo defeats his Inner Hollow

Chapter 1 A World With Chains

I stood in front of Ichigo with my sword buried into his stomach.

"I won't put up with it anymore. From now on I'm King." I said soothingly though my voice dripped venom. I slowly pulled my thin sword out of him to cause the most amount of pain that I could. As soon as my blade was free and his blood dripped from it he fell to the ground. He lay scrunched with his arms around the wound I had given him.

I squatted down to his position and smiled evilly at him as his eyes bored into me. I then laughed with glee I had finally won!

I woke up with a start, "Che, just a dream." I sighed. I tried to move my arm, but a great pain came over it. Blood trickled down into the puddle that had formed during my sleep. I looked at the heavy cold black chains that held me to one of the skyscrapers in King's blue inner world. But this one was different; it was a deep part of the world. I couldn't take over or hear his thoughts. I couldn't even talk smack to him for crying out loud. I could still see what was happening though.

The Vizards were talking to him, they were teaching him how to put on his mask. He was able to do it the first time. I felt power start to leave me, and I instantly pulled it back in. His mask broke, "Che, you didn't think it was going to be that easy did ya?" I remarked to myself. The vizards then talked about learning to hold your mask on for long periods of time and how it would take training. I shifted positions, the chains cut into my skin. The blood trailed down my wrists, I didn't have access to my hollow powers while I was like this, and so I would have to tough it out while it healed.

I looked back on what happened, it was kind of stupid, I had had a pretty good life in King's inner world, the skyscrapers were full of all the objects of all kinds. I had asked Zangetsu where they came from once, and even he didn't know. But there was a convenient room that was empty for each of us, except for a bed that it came with by default. Each of us had then furnished the room with things that we found in the other buildings. To be honest the only reason why I wanted to take over was because I wanted to fight. If I was King I could fight all I wanted. In this world my only opponent was Zangetsu and once I got to the point of beating him, I was bored. That's when I decided to play dethrone the King.

Zangetsu warned me not to try, but I thought there was no way I could loose. I learned the hard way that I could not defeat King, he had a sparkle of blue that entered his eyes, and once it did I instantly lost. Now the King had chained me up for trying to kick him off, I had lost my freedom and it was replaced by a bit and saddle with tight reigns. Zangetsu had been right, like usual.

King was trying to use the mask again I couldn't seem to grab my power back as fast as I had before. Now I understood, the more he trained the better he would be able to ride me with the unfamiliar things he now used.

I sighed and I heard footsteps; looking up, and I felt sharp pain as the chains scraped my neck. Zangetsu was walked up to me, he stopped, and sat down beside me before saying, "You did cause this you know."

"Heh, I don't care, this is just a minor set back. I'll get out of these chains and kick King off his throne."

"You know that you're just saying that, even if you managed to pull those chains off they would be only be replaced by new ones. That isn't even the worst part, as time passes you will be pulled deeper and deeper into our master's world, and soon into complete darkness unable to do anything but exist, you won't be able to feel, see, hear, and even move for all eternity."

I grew silent; I knew he was right, but I didn't want to admit it. We stayed there for a while as the reality of my position sunk in. I would be as good as dead. Condemned to a life without anything, anything but loneliness. I would pray to lose my sanity, but couldn't because as long as King was sane I couldn't truly be insane. I stayed silent hoping he would answer my unasked question, my pride demanded it not be asked no matter what, but he didn't I swallowed my pride and asked.

"Then what do I do?" I said quietly, only audible because of my voice's echo that rang out emptily over the landscape of the blue skyscraper world. Zangetsu stayed silent for a while before he spoke; I was always grateful for his wisdom even though I never really listened, and therefore didn't really deserve it.

"Be gentle, by trying to take control our master has come to fear you, that's..."

"Che, I know, I know that's why he put the bit on. But what do you mean gentle; how can I even try to express that I won't try to kick him off again? I'm chained where he never will have to hear me again, he's probably just going to forget that I even exist." I got quiet then, "I don't want to live in eternal darkness." I meant it too. I would be as good as dead, but I would still be alive as long as King. It would be the ultimate feeling of loneliness; I had always taken the companionship of King and Zangetsu for granted. Just the thought of never being able to see or talk to anyone ever again frightened me. The whole reason I bugged King was because I wanted to be noticed, by at least one person who unlike Zangetsu was not very very very boring. But even Zangetsu was better then no one.

"Just be the best servant you can be, why would he take off your chains if he can't even trust you with them on?" counseled Zangetsu.

I glanced at him with questioning eyes before asking, "How?"

"I noticed you have been trying to hold back your power. Don't. It will just cause him to have to train in order to force it out of you. If you want him to notice you don't make his life difficult. Our master is the kind of person that trusts someone until they give him a reason to do otherwise. You did so. You need to forge a bond now from further back then just square one."

With this wisdom he stood and walked silently away leaving me to accept or reject what he told me. I personally thought that what he told me was downright stupid, what did he know about bonds between hollows and Shinigami? He apparently didn't know a thing. As if playing nice would help... I stopped myself. This is just what happened last time Zangetsu had given me advice, I told myself this one time I would listen just to see if it worked. I felt my energy leave, but this time I didn't stop it I let it leave me. I would try being the nice guy. But only for now.

End of Chapter 1

Hichigo - Wait what!

Zangetsu- I know why would I ever give advice to you?

Hichigo - That isn't the problem here...

Zangetsu - R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter. I just want to thank all the reviewers you are all really awesome, and I didn't get any negative reviews so I'll think I'll go ahead and finish this story. I forgot to mention that Hichigo is not the true Zangetsu in this story. There are also no pairings. I have a long and a short version of this story depending on if you guy's like it or not. I know I'm not the best writer; that is the reason I'm writing this story, and I plan on finishing it.

Chapter 2 Hearing a Voice

Ichigo POV

I was ready to manifest my mask again, I could only do it for a few precious seconds, and so I would use it to try to make an opening. I only needed one, so with that thought I pulled it down. However when I charged I couldn't get an opening, Hiyori went off to the side letting me fly right by her. Dang it, now I would be on the defensive while I waited to be able to use my mask again. I turned around sharply as I landed heavily on the ground. However my mask didn't break, I was so shocked that I stopped. She did as well counting how long I was now able to hold it. A few silent seconds went by and I was still had it. Then realizing that I should be using this chance, I charged her and rapidly clashed, I was winning now, and within two minutes I had beaten her.

"Ha! Who's the noob now?" I stated proudly in my echoing voice.

"You wish! I just kept thinking your mask would break. Anyway it's lunchtime now, don't take your mask off just put it to the side let's see how long it stays."

We then went and had lunch; everyone seemed impressed that on just the third try I was holding my mask for such a long time. At the end of the day I had trained with most of the vizards and I still had my mask on.

"Wow, I didn't know your hollow was this weak." said Hiyori.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A hollow usually tries to stop you from stealing its energy, but if it's weak enough it can't, yours must be pitiful. " As soon as she said this my mask instantly broke. "Ha, see pitiful it took it 7 hours to force the mask off you. Only Mashiro has something weird like that. I thought your hollow was actually intelligent because it was born in your soul and not put in you like ours were. I thought it would take at least a month even with your gifted ability to grow abnormally fast, to get up to a minute. But now I don't even know why it took you so long to beat it into submission. " I got mad at her then, I knew my hollow was strong, to be honest I didn't even get how I had defeated it. All I knew was that I let my instincts take over, and I had won.

As I was thinking of way to get back at her for saying that I thought I heard 'Weak! Weak! You dare call me weak! I'll show you who's weak just come here and say that to my face!'

I stopped and then spoke back 'Hichigo?'

Hichigo POV

I had let King where the mask the whole day, he was happy and proud, but he did tell everyone that he didn't know how he was able to. I hoped he would catch on, as cool as chains were I didn't want them on me. Not that this nice act would do anything. Then the short vizard had the guts to say I was weak! It was then I screamed, "Weak! Weak! You dare call me weak! I'll show you who's weak just come here and say that to my face!" I sighed knowing that my challenge would go unanswered.

It was then I heard a voice in the world, "Hichigo?" it was King, I suddenly felt joy, I had been heard.

"King!?" I shouted.

"Yah, it's me but why are you still here? Didn't I seal you for good?"

"Sealed doesn't mean I'm gone idiot!" I retorted. The ability to insult him felt so satisfying. I then saw through the King's eyes as he told the short vazjerk he was going to do something. He asked Shinji how to meditate. Hiyori scoffed at him for his lack of basic knowledge. I do get it; it seems impossible to claim to have a bankai and later asking how to meditate. A seemingly endless argument and 12 sandal smacks later he finally got his answer. King then started to mediate and entered his world. I lost sight as he entered, why was he coming?

Ichigo POV

I entered my world; Zangetsu was standing on his poll, black coat ruffling in the light wind of my world.

"Welcome Ichigo how can I assist you?" he said.

"I just have a question."

"I shall do my best to answer it."

"Can Hichigo take my body over now? How come I was able to hear him, I thought I shouldn't be able to hear him anymore."

"Hichigo is unable to reach your conscious mind, so he can not take control of your body. As for being able to hear him you were both feeling the same emotion so you were able to hear his voice. Then you started a conversation with him, so he was able to talk back to you. These are the only two ways that he can communicate with you."

"Can I make it so I can't even hear him if he is feeling the same emotion as I am?

"Do you truly wish to not hear his voice ever unless you want to?

"Yah, is something the matter with that?"

"Hichigo may be a hollow and have tried to take over you, but he is apart of your soul."

"So?"

"I would think you would want to hear what every member of your soul has to say, even if you don't wish they were part of you."

"Are you saying that I should talk to him?"

"..."

"Alright I get it, I'll try to talk to him. Where is he?"

Zangetsu pointed in a direction and I followed it along with the faint spiritual pressure that I felt.

End of Chapter 2

Zangetsu- Remember Ichigo, "talking" does NOT require a sword.

Ichigo- I know, I just want it just in case.

Zangetsu- Sure… and what situation would require it?

Ichigo- What if Hichigo… um… if he… um…

Zangetsu- I can see that this talk will go just_ fine_. R&R


End file.
